Miracles Boys!
by KnBgirls
Summary: A band of highly attractive and blessed boys form a band and instantly become a hit! Two girls, Sarah and Cassie, create a fan-website in their honor and get to live their dreams in reality!
1. Chapter 1

_Seven 'Miracles' blessed with voices of angels, as some rumored, became friends and decided to form a band. With their band decided they sung at clubs, Special events, etc… So now they find them selves at the very top in Japan, above all other boy bands, Women and Men of all ages adore their singing! Two girls even created their official fan web site without profit. This year is where those girls dreams became a reality!_

The miracles all sat in the confines of the hotel room they checked into and ran over a few new songs their were going to use at their concert in a few days. "So I was thinking we could like make it stop here and give a spot light, since you know our fans like that!" Kise was explaining how he thought the concert should go to Akashi, he agreed.

"Since you seem to know our fans best, but still run it over with everyone else and get their Okay," he nodded and walked back into the main room where everyone else was. Kagami was laying on one of the two beds holding a basketball in his hand, Midorima was reading a magazine with '_Oha Asa_' while holding his lucky item in his hand, and picture of something red on it. Atsushi is eating some chips, and holding a chocolate bar in his other hand taking miner bites of it every now and then. Daiki is asleep with a magazine with a women winking over his face, and Kuroko is sitting on the floor watching T.V. Kise went over to all of them.

"Guys Akashicchi, told me to run this over with you guys," Midorima took it from him and read the title.

"The kings of Tokyo?" Kise nodded.

"Yep I was thinking you, Akashi, and me could be the kings, and the whole song is just us, and then this could happen…" he went on explaining his thought to the rest of them. Back in Akashi's room his phone suddenly went off, he read the front of it and smiled to himself.

"Yes Cassie-kun?" he could hear her sighing.

"How do you know it's me it could have been my brother calling from my phone!" he chuckled and walked out to the balcony letting the night air cool his body down.

"But anyways, I just wanted to tell you something, and it might help you out a lot~" she sung the last part.

"Just get on with it," she sighed.

"OK, Well you know how my mom told me I would be getting a project to test how good I was?" she waited for a response.

"Yes?" she went on.

"Well she told me that I can take the band she was going to manage, and that band is you guys!" even Akashi's eyes widens.

"Wow that's amazing, but why don't we talk over it tonight?" he knew she blushed from that.

"O-ok but only to discuss business alright?" he nodded.

"Sure, meet me outside the hotel," he walks back in the room.

"OK, see you!" she hangs up, he closes his phone and grabs his jacket and puts it on then open the door to see everyone singing random songs, they stop and look at him.

"Where are you going?" Daiki asked stepping down from the bed and landing in front of him.

"No where you need to know" he states.

"Oooh, going to see your girlfriend~?" Kise pops out and rubs his forearm on Akashi's arm.

"Shut up, and she's doesn't like to be called that, now at least," they both smirked.

"Ahh~ Aka-chin get's all the girls~" he stands up.

"Trust me this girl does like you, so don't feel so down," he nods then picks up something else from his bag of junk food.

"Now don't follow me like last time, got it?" he looks at Kagami and Kuroko, they both nodded.

"Well Kagami was just wondering what you left for," Kuroko bluntly says, Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's head.

"No that was him!" Akashi doesn't say anything then leaves the room.

A few minutes Akashi walks out of the hotel to see Cassie leaning on the hotel wall looking at her phone, then pouts. He smiles then walks over to her, "Were you waiting long?" she suddenly jumps at his voice.

"Shi-chin, when did you get here?" he looks at her. "But still we need to talk about a few things ok?" he suddenly put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure, but I know your hungry right now?" she blushes as her stomach makes a sound.

"No, Shi-chin I can't-" he cuts her off by chuckling she stares at him with a concerned expression.

"You know you literally only smile when your with me, why is that?" they start walking next to each other, he looks over at her.

"Well maybe because I want to become someone you care for," he could see her blush even in the darkness on the night.

"But you are," he sighs.

"You what I mean by that, Cassie" he suddenly grabs her hand, she yelps.

"But…" she pauses and starts thinking "OK I will, but only if no one finds out until were a lot older" he smirks then nods.

"Sounds like a sound plan, but why keep it a secret?" he asks walking into a fast-food restaurant with him beside her.

"Well cause I don't want any unwanted rumors going around that your dating either your manger or me, I don't do well with attention, OK?" she sighs.

"Trust me I know," she huffs.

"Is that suppose to mean something!?" he shakes his head and sits down, she follows suit across from him. He now looks at her. "Now can we stop talking about our relationship for a minute?" he nods.

"Sure, now one thing I want to discuss first off…" he rests his head on his hands "One thing is that dancer you know, I'd like her to become our new chorographer," she looked at him confused then gasped.

"Oh you mean Sarah! Wow I can't believe you actually asked me, but still she'd love that!" he nods, then she put her finger up in the air.

"Now something I want to change is how you guys represent your selves, flashy clothes are great and all but sometimes you just got to go normal, I mean yes all the fan-girls love you guys in that, but it get boring after a while," he nods.

"Ok well how about you pick out our outfits then, after all our old one recently quit on us?" she looks at him.

"But that would mean I'd have to stay with you guys," he nods.

"Exactly, so this way people will never know you and just think of you as our dresser not our manager," she thought about it for a while.

"And also you can bring Sarah-kun along as well," she beamed up and nodded.

"OK sure then, now anything else you want me to know just tell me!" he nodded then stood up.

"Let's go back to the hotel then," she grunted.

"Why did we even come here!?" he looked back and smirked.

"Cause I didn't think you'd agree so easily," she blushed and just stood there.

"Oh, I hate you so much!" she ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"Sure you do Cassie, oh you might want to tell Sarah about what I said too," she blinked then nodded and took out her phone and texted her. A few seconds after she sent it she a reply.

"Wow, looks like she's excited to meet everyone," she showed him the phone, it read 'Seriously, I'll come over as soon as I can, and also tell Akashi, 'Thanks so much!' he chuckled.

"Well everyone, for some reason, was dying to meet you guys for the longest," she looked at him.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Ever since you made that Fan-page they've wanted to meet you guys, but I'm the only one who got to meet just one of you," she looked at him.

"Didn't they think anything of it, when you left suddenly in the night and stuff?" he nodded.

"When I left they said I was going to meet my girlfriend," he added a wink causing her to blush. "But I guess they weren't wrong," she looked at her feet.

"S-shut up, hey we didn't even do anything so you really can't say that," she stated proudly.

"Well what do you consider going to book stores together, shopping for clothes, eating at restaurants to be?" she sighed.

"Fine, but I'm surprised that no one has said anything about us being a couple or anything yet," she said.

"Well mainly because we go out at night" she nodded.

"But still I would have thought some people would be out here, like tracking your every move or something," they walked back into the hotel and went in the elevator, "That's what your for, it would just be weird if it wasn't you," she playfully punched his arm and they found his room. Akashi walked in still holding on to Cassie's hand, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair.

"Um Akashi?" Midorima looked at them.

"Oh yeah, guys she's our new manager, and also our new stylist," he took off his jacket "She's also one of the people who made that fan page, Cassie," suddenly it sparked their interest, Kise went over to her.

"Whoa, you're a lot shorter then I expected!" he placed his hand on her head.

"Look, for a girl I'm pretty tall, I get that from my dad," she said.

"How tall are you anyways?" Daiki asked.

"I'm 5' 6," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And your only 16?" Kagami questioned.

"Yeah, I can say the same for you!" he looked away at her comment.

"But anyway, what made you make that site in the first place?" Kise asked.

"Well cause me and Sarah really liked your songs and we thought Kuroko was really cool, so we were thinking about making one all about him but instead did it for everyone," they looked at her.

"I'm sorry, you did it for Kuroko?" she nodded.

"WHY NOT ABOUT ONE OF US!?" they yelled in unison.

"We didn't think you guys were cool at the time," she shrugged then looked at Atsushi.

"But I did love him and Akashi the first time I saw your band!" he looked up.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yep, and I still do really admire you!" he looked away.

"W-whatever" she giggled then looked back at them.

"So is Sarah coming here too?" Kuroko suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah actually she's your guy's new choreographer!" they all gasped.

"Really, that's so awesome!" Kise said.

"Well it'll be a good change of pace," Midorima said.

"Well it's nothing I can't handle! Right Tetsu?" he turned around and he nodded, when Akashi walked back in the room.

"Well since your so confident in your ability, I want you to wait for her until she gets here," he groaned.

"Why me?" Kise walked in front of him.

"He doesn't want to do it, so can _I_ do it instead?" Akashi glared at him.

"I told him to do it, and if he doesn't want to he can just sleep outside as well," he threatened him further when, Daiki let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine then, but don't blame me if I get sick or something," he walked out of the room, Akashi walked over to Cassie.

"Now then…" Akashi suddenly but his arms around Cassie's waist. "She's agreed to becoming mine," they nodded understanding, then looked back at them with twisted expressions on their faces

"EHHHH!?"

Daiki yawned and looked around, 'How am I suppose to know what she looks like anyways?' he questioned in his head. That's when a girl walked over to him and stood in front of him, he looked oddly at her.

"Uh-" she cut him off.

"Your Aomine Daiki right, so your part of the Miracles Boys right?" she giggled. "I already know, but i can't believe you were waiting out here for me!?" to be honest he was dumbstruck by her sudden words.

"Um, depends are you Sarah?" she nodded.

"Yep, Cassie's up there isn't she?" he nodded.

"Trust me if you stay silent you can hear them," they didn't speak and heard screaming and yelling from the room above them, she giggled.

"Wow, what's going on up there?" they started walking back into the hotel lobby.

"Well I think Cassie and Akashi are dating now," she looked at him.

"Really, no way, and she didn't tell me either!" he chuckled.

"Calm down, I think it just happened," she sighed.

"Well I guess that's good then," they walked in the elevator and he hit the button to their floor. It was silent for a while.

"So, I hear your our new choreographer," she smiled.

"Yep, and I'm so excited too" she said.

"Well don't think anything you do will be new to me," she looked over at him.

"Really now?" she scoffed at him.

"Trust me I'm pretty sure you'll be amazed by what I can do," he chuckled and held out his hand.

"I'll take you up on the offer, then!" she smiled and shook his hand.

"Prepared to be worn out!" he gave her a smirk.

Back in the room Cassie and Akashi went to sleep early since they had to wake up for something important they had to in the morning, while everyone else waited for Daiki to come back. "Still I can't believe she picked him" Kise said.

"Some girls have a sense not to like you," Kagami stated, they all laughed while Kise just pouted.

"Sooo mean~" they chuckled.

"Well I would have though for sure she'd pick Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said.

"Huh?" Atsushi joined in the conversation.

"Well it's just the way she talks about you on the site, and the fact that she admires you and all," he shied away once again and went back to eating.

"I don't care…" Kuroko smiled.

"Well Akashi said someone had crush on him even before they met" Midorima stated.

"Wow that's surprising," Kise poked at her cheek in her sleep when Sarah and Daiki walked in the room.

"I found her," they looked up at her went over to her.

"Yeah, Aomine was waiting for me too!" everyone looked at her.

"Oh yeah there going to ask you a bunch of things, just like they did Cassie," she smiled.

"Sure what is it?" they walked over to her.

"Where did you learn to dance so well that Akashi noticed you?" Kagami asked.

"Well I learned from my mom, whenever she had time she would teach me a few things, I think I started when I was five," they listened intently to her explanation.

"Well that makes since then," Daiki said.

"Well were you expecting something better?" they shook their heads.

"Not really, our old one was crazy," they all remembered the odd and uncomfortable poses they would have to get in and shivered.

"Well anything you guys want me to teach you just ask, alright?" they smiled and nodded.

"Also we have one more question for you, or Cassie told us the same thing so we want to know if it's true," they paused.

"Which one of us did you make the fan site about?" she blushed.

"Well Kuroko, of course!" they groaned and fell back.

"What is so great about him?" Kise asked.

"Well he's just so cool, and plus unlike you guys he's not so noticed," they sighed.

"I guess that makes since then?" Midorima said.

"What did you expect, Kise or something?" Sarah questioned.

"A little bit yeah," she smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't think just because I admire him doesn't mean I'll treat him differently, cause I won't!" Kuroko sighed.

"Sarah-kun, we don't even know each other and your already saying this," they all laughed. Sarah suddenly realized something and stopped them.

"So where am I going to sleep, since there already dead asleep over there," she pointed to the sleeping pair on the opposite bed they looked at one another.

"Well Akashi told us that you can take this bed," Midorima pointed out.

"Oh that's convenient, but were are you guys going to sleep?" they pointed to the room across from them.

"There's only one bed, by the way," Kuroko stated.

"Oh well why don't one share it with me, I mean this thing is huge just for one person," Aomine abruptly jumped up and landed on the bed next to her.

"I call it," Kagami went over to him.

"Hey she didn't even finish talking!" Aomine sighed.

"What have a crush already?" he blushed.

"No I just find it rude what you did!" he chuckled.

"Well if you wanted to sleep with Sarah so badly all you had to do was ask her, I'm sure she would have accepted," she blushed.

"Shut up!" he was about to punch him when they heard Akashi's voice.

"Everyone, please shut up before I have Cassie wake up without any sleep, she's very sadistic when she's tired," they flinched, then nodded, he pulled Cassie back close to his body and they sighed in relief.

"Well whatever," Aomine snickered and they all left to the other room. They left the room and practically fought for who was going to be sleeping on the bed and who was on the floor. In the end Kuroko and Atsushi won while Midorima and Kise were stuck on the floor. Daiki sleepy peacefully while Sarah lied there thinking about a few things, when then thought of Aomine and Kagami.

_'I wonder why Kagami and Aomine were fighting over where to sleep, I mean it's just a bed….but I shouldn't be to concerned. I should get some sleep'_ her eye lids became heavy just as she felt something touch her cheek, not bothering with it she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, tell us what you think or if you just have any questions about it, review and fave! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Cassie and Akashi woke up rather early and got dressed, they looked in the door and saw everyone sleeping peacefully. Sarah and Aomine were still sleeping in the same bed as last night.

"So what did you want to go over anyways?" Cassie asked stretching her arms out.

"Well I was thinking since your good at poetry I want you too look over Kise's lyrics and tell me if anything's wrong with it," he handed her two sheets of paper with words written on them.

"Sure, just give me a minute," he nodded and rested his head on his hands then waited for her. After a few minutes she put the paper down. "Well for one thing are all of your songs about love to some extent?" he nodded.

"That's what's Kise says the girls like," she sighed.

"Well I'll tell him personally that we'll try something new, and also he wanted you, Midorima, and himself to sing this?" he nodded.

"That's what he told me," she shrugged.

"It's a good idea, but I just feel as if Kise should be taken out of this, but instead since five of you will be left you can make it where Kagami and Murasakibara are on your side while Aomine and Kise can be on his side, Kuroko can sing whatever part you or they aren't…" she wrote something on the paper. "Which leave everyone with at least one solo!" he smiled.

"That's smart, good job!" he patted her head.

"Hey don't treat me like a child, I am your superior," he chuckled.

"OK fine then, and also Kise explained that his first idea was to make me the Emperor while Shintaro is the Veteran King in this case," she nodded.

"Yeah that actually makes since, I think since I changed it to just two people you should…" she paused and gasped, "So that means I get to pick out your outfits right?" he nodded.

"You are our stylist after all," she sighed and dropped her head on to the table.

"Too much work~" he narrowed his eyes on to her.

"Cassie don't become lazy or else," she lifted her face up and looked at him with one eye.

"Or else what?" he sighs.

"Or else no more sweets for this entire month," she shot up and slammed her hands down.

"No, please don't!" he chuckled.

"Ok then, were on the same page now," he stood up as did she. "So let's let them sleep for now, I'll take you to where we practice," he said.

"So does your father own this building too?" he nodded.

"Yes, he does but he's allowed us to use it to practice in, and there's also dressing rooms in there too," she nodded and followed him out of the room and outside the hotel.

"So where does your clothing import come from?" she asked.

"My father," he spat out.

"You seem to not like getting things from your family," he nodded.

"Yes sometimes I honestly wish I was raised like you, without a care in the world or anything to look at in your past and a open feature," she looked at him.

"Did you want to do something else besides this?" he thought for a minute.

"Not in particular, but basketball was something I was interested in for a while, and so was everyone else, we've all wanted to try it at least once," she bits her lip then grabbed his hand.

"T-that a cool thing you want to do," he smirks and holds on to her hand.

"Well what about you, I'm pretty sure this isn't something you dreamed of as a child?" she nodded.

"Yeah I actually wanted to become a author, but I didn't think I would be cut out as one, then I saw how hard my mom worked and I wanted to be just like her!" she paused.

"But now I see why she's going to retire at sixty," he chuckled, she looked at him.

"Well at least you smiled," he nodded then stopped in front of a large building and opened the door. "Hey it's morning where is everyone?" she questioned.

"If your referring to the paparazzi we've made sure that if we do come separately only one person come first and then think we all come at the same time and they never think twice about it," she nodded.

"That's cleaver," he nodded.

"Well thank Kise for coming up with that one," she stopped

"REALLY!?" he nodded.

"Yep, now I'll show you to the dressing room," she snapped back to reality and followed him in the darkened path when he opened the door. She gasped at the large room with rows of clothes that they wore at concerts, signings, and other events, she sparked up in interest and felt around at the clothes.

"Whoa, this is so awesome, I remember this outfit, and this one, and this one too!" he sat down in a chair and watched as she fan-girled over the clothes. Once she finished she faced him. "So you got to be dressed as an Emperor right?" he nodded "Ok then how about this?" she showed him a dark red shirt with sewed to a long red cape with white fur along the top. The pants were white with a gold stripe along the side, she also managed to find a gold crown. "Is this good?" he shrugged.

"It's not up to me," she looked at it then nodded.

"I think it's good, now I'll just find outfits for everyone else OK?" he nodded and stood up.

"Well I'll just go wait in the warm up area, if you need me," she hummed and response then he left the room. Cassie sighed and looked down.

"Just remember, this is what you want… right?" she shook the thought and went back to looking around.

Back at the hotel everyone woke up and is now walking to the same place where Akashi and Cassie are. Along the way Aomine and Sarah start talking about a few things. "So you've never see that before?" she asks him.

"Well it's not that I just never had any thought to learn it, so I don't remember it," she giggles.

"Well I might as well teach it to you then," he looks at her.

"You would?" she nods.

"You seem pretty enthusiastic about dancing too, why not," he smirks.

"Well same to you, I bet you that it's not just that whole mom teaching you thing that makes you like this," she shakes her head. "It's not" he looked confused.

"Then what is it?" right when she was about to speak Midorima's voice breaks in and they look up.

"Stop talking and come in already," they both nod and walk inside and get a cold chill on their exposed arms.

"Sarahcchi, I'll show you to the practice room!" Kise grabs her arm and starts pulling her Kuroko, Midorima and Atsushi follow behind them. Kagami and Aomine stayed behind and started talking.

"So it seems you've taken a liking to Sarah-senpai," Aomine scoffed.

"What does It matter to you?" his personality seemed to change suddenly.

"Well it's just that I wouldn't want you distracting her, I want to learn just like everyone else," he rolled his eyes.

"Butt out of my life OK?" he furred his brow.

"So it's something personal huh?" he faced him once again.

"And what if it is, you goanna tell on me or something?" Kagami smirked.

"Not unless you do something stupid," Aomine growled and held up his hand when Sarah called out their names.

"Kagami, Aomine, you guys coming?" they stared at one another then looked at the door.

"Yeah!" they went over and joined everyone, after everyone stretched out they looked at Sarah and waited for her instructions.

"OK now, you've guys have done this before so I'm just going to show you a few moves for now then we'll work on the songs dance number after, alright?" they nodded as she turned around and started dancing to the music. They watched her as her body moved around, they were all impressed by her grace a beauty as she danced, she turned off the music and faced them once again. "Ok so now show me what you remembered," they nodded then started fumbling around as they tried to remember what she did, she giggled and watched as some of them ran into each other and tripped around the room. Once the music stopped they all looked at her with flushed expressions. "Ok well at least you got the rhythm down, so now I'll actually teach it to you guys," they smiled and listened to what she had to say. Time had passed and they only managed to learn about half of the new moves she wanted to teach them, they all just wondered around the stage singing the new song under Akashi and Cassie's new ideas. Aomine wanted to ask Sarah if she could continue teaching him before it got to late, so he decided to ask her. He walked over to the room when he heard singing, 'Is that Sarah?' he peaked through the cracked door and saw her back facing the door and her slightly moving to the music. 'Her voice is really pretty' he listened to her words as she sang.

_Momma was a bit naïve_

_And her daddy was a blinded thief._

_He went and stole away what was left of the remains of a family._

She paused and touched her hand with her other one.

_She's hide away behind a door she kept locked._

_But the walls weren't thick enough to block out angry noises of the voice that once soothed her to sleep_

_And she lies tonight._

_Underneath the caving roof._

_And she cries tonight,_

_Wondering what she can do._

_And she tries, tonight, remembering who she once knew_

_But they've died, inside_

_Another empty bottle takes a life._

Aomine starts feeling something, he doesn't quite know what it is, but he just listens to her soulful, and hurt words.

_This world can be so cruel_

_She lives her life as a broken tool_

_And she believes she's unable to fix this broken machine,_

_And what's the use_

_To throw your self at love_

_If in the end it seems enough_

_To be able to get though all of life's broken dreams_

_She watched her father live in regret _

_Heard her mother cry in an empty bed_

_And she swears _

_This is the best life gets._

_And she lies, tonight_

_Underneath a caving roof_

_ And she cries, tonight_

_Wondering what she could do _

_And she tries, tonight_

_But she's out of memories_

_That she once knew_

_And she dies, inside_

_ Another empty bottle takes a life_

He starts thinking about the only reason she could possible be thinking this way, but act the way she does. It makes him think how she really feels about everything, and it makes him fell the need to learn more about her.

_And every little bit, every little bit_

_Of her wants to see that light_

_But every single night_

_Another little bit of her dies inside_

_She's trapped in her mind _

_She feels more alive_

_She feels more alive_

_In her own dreams_

_ And she's wondering_

_What's beyond the sky_

_Could she see the light_

_If she fall asleep_

_Cause she feels more alive_

_In her own dreams_

_So tonight, she lies_

_Lifted up through her own roof_

_Dried eyes, tonight_

_There's nothing more_

_That she could do_

_And they cry tonight_

_A daughter that they hardly knew_

_And she's lost, in time_

_Another empty bottle takes a life._

She stops singing and opens her eye, she looks in the mirror and see someone at the door, she slightly gasps and walks over to it and the person ducks away.

"Aomine?" slowly he steps up to the door and shyly scratches the back of his head. "What are you- did you hear that?" slowly he nods, her face become red as does her eyes.

"No, but you sounded beautiful," she looks up at him.

"But-" he cuts her off. "You did to be honest, and I could feel those words actually meant something more the just a song you love, so don't tell me that," he hold on to her shoulders making him face her. "Sarah I want you to tell me what that meant to you, and I won't leave until you do," he looks at her with a determined look. She sighs and rests her head on his chest.

"You don't give up easy do you?" he shakes his head and hugs her.

"Nope," slightly she looks up at him.

"OK I'll tell you and only you," he smiles and waits for her to start talking.

At the same time, Akashi and Cassie were also doing something similar to them, Akashi held on to her as they sat in a corner of the room. Her breathes came out in staggered motions as he rubbed her hair. "You know you could have just talked to me about this," she shakes her head.

"I know that, but I just didn't know how to, plus I didn't expect it to be like this either," he looks down at her.

"I don't know why, your voice is amazing, why hide it?" he asks.

"Well for one thing I don't take complements, and I didn't know how to just randomly start singing in front of you," she paused then looked at him.

"Can I hear it again, I really liked it," she blushed and looked down.

"But I-" she cut her self off and then took a deep breathe and rested her head on his chest and started to sing again.

_Can you tell me,_

_Softly_

_How you always hunt me?_

_Can you help me?_

_Hold me_

_Come to me now,_

_Slowly_

_You caress me,_

_Smoothly_

_Calm my fears and soothe me_

_Move your hands_

_Across me _

_Take my worries from me_

_I will sacrifice,_

_I will sacrifice,_

_All I have in life to clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice,_

_I will sacrifice_

_All in have in life _

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice _

She sang the last two words slowly and softly, he smiled and held his arm around her. "So is that why you act like that around us?" she looked up at him.

"What do you mean, I act normal around you guys?" he shook his head.

"I don't mean normal I mean like what we were expecting you to be, I already knew you as that type of girl but I didn't think it was true," she blushes.

"Well how about you, aren't you the same way?" he shook his head.

"No because I have to do it, you have a choice but you pick other wise," she sighs then punches his arm playfully.

"Would it kill you to just let me win for once?" he nods.

"I think it would," they both chuckle then go back to cuddling.

"So if I ever need you will you be there for me?" he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I will, as long as you promise the same for me," she smiles and pecks him on the lips.

"I promise!" he smiles then just holds her.

"We should just stay her for a while," she nods. "OK," and they go back to the silent moment together.

Sarah explains a bit of her life to Aomine and he better understand her way of thinking. "So do you still have cuts anywhere?" she nods.

"But you can barely see them anymore," she rolls her shorts to above her knee and he sees the faint cut on her thigh, she puts it down then looks at her hands.

"But it wasn't all bad, I still had my friends, and Cassie there to comfort me, but I told them not to do anything about it, since I knew it would pass over," Aomine gritted his teeth.

"Why would you way something like that, you could have died at that rate, Sarah I'm sorry to say, but that's probably the dumbest thing you could have done," she looked at him honestly shocked. "I don't care about what you think, self harm over how other people have treated you is something that has to be taken care of," he paused. "Your drunk parents aside, you still had to deal with bulling right?" she nodded. "Well I don't really want to say this, but if it's still happening now, please tell me," he walked in front of her and moved aside her dark blue bangs showing off more of her face, her cheeks were dusted with pink, she looked down then sniffed.

"No it doesn't, it stopped about last year after I moved," he sighed with relief then brought her into a tight embrace.

"Well I'm glad then," she hugged him back tears poking at her eyes, once they broke apart he looked into her eyes. They had a lost look to them, not like her usual go lucky self that he had commonly seen. Without thinking he closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to hers and kissed her, her eyes went wide for a moment, then as she got used to it she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck crying slightly. Once they broke apart they hugged once again and just stayed like that.

What they didn't know was a more then jealous Kagami stand at the door mortified at what he had just seen.

~~~~~~~~~~Extra~~~~~~~~~~

Today the Miracles have decided to have a free day and just relax, so of course Aomine decided to take Sarah on a date, as does Akashi with Cassie.

"A date?" Cassie questions, he nods.

"It'll just something simple," she pulls her legs up to the bed and looks at him.

"Well what if someone finds you and thinks were dating or something?" he sighs and sits next to her.

"Well for one thing it's nearly eight now and no one's outside, plus I go out all the time around this time and nothing happened so far," she sighs then pouts.

"Fine then, but only for a while then I want to come back here OK?" he smiles and nods then stands up along with her.

"Do I have to change?" he looks at her outfit, a short white lace shirt and a orange tee shirt with a cute white rabbit design on it.

"No that's fine," she smiles then leaves the hotel with him. Once they arrived at their distention Cassie sits furious at the point.

"Is something wrong?" she looks up at him.

"Yes, I figured you were going to take me out somewhere really fancy or something, with the way you begged me to come out here!" he looks around confused.

"500 yen is a lot for just one meal," he says seriously, she looks at him angry.

"Shi-chan!" he smiles and chuckles while eating more of his fries.

"Will you just enjoy your self and plus…" he paused and drank some of his soda.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you," she blushed at the look he gave her when he said that, she groaned then looked down at her food and picked up her dripping cup filled with a chocolate shake, childishly she drank from it then looked back up at him.

"Me too," he smiles then leans over and kisses her slightly chocolate tasting mouth.

"Hmm sweet," she blushes harder then stuffs her face with off as he watches her contently.

Around the same area Aomine and Sarah wonder around the shopping mall and find them selves in a music store. "Oh how about this one?" she points to a dark blue and black guitar.

"Nah, I like this one better," he picks up a gray and black on and plays a few cords on it, she smiles the nods.

"It does suits you better… but why don't you learn the bass or something?" he places it back on the display and looks at something else.

"Because as long as Akashi already knows how to play it I don't think I'll every need to play it,+" she smiles.

"That's Akashi for you," Sarah glances at a near by restaurant and see Cassie making some kind of shape with her arms and fingers with Akashi across from her smiling at her comedy.

"I still can't believe their dating though," he looks up at her.

"Well their both crazy at one point or another, and plus ever since he first met her he hasn't been too strict on us during performances," she nods, then blushes.

"So um… is this a date or something?" he looks at her, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I mean I didn't mean to ask that I was just wondering," she looked away from his gaze when she hears him slightly laugh.

"Only if you want it to be, but either way I'm enjoying being with you," he goes back to looking at the different guitars around the store. She nods.

"Oh," she smiles 'He is really nice to me but I can't say for sure if I like him or not' she shakes her head then bends over next to him and kisses his cheek.

"Well thank you then, I'm enjoying this too," he grunts then looks away flustered, she giggles and looks at other instruments until their 'date' was over.

* * *

**Finally finished, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and sorry if it seems a but rushed. Still review and fave! and the songs are _Another Empty Bottle by KatyMcAllister _and _Sacrifice By t.A.T.u_**


	3. Chapter 3

After Aomine managed to calm Sarah down more they left the room to where everyone else was still practicing the song. Kagami looked over at them then stopped them before they got back into the room, Aomine looked at him with a more then pissed expression. "Could you move!?" he shakes his head.

"You know I've never though that you of all people could fall in love," Sarah slightly gasps, Aomine put his arm in front of her stopping her.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He scoffs.

"That little moment that happen between you too back in the practice room. I mean we just met her and so far you've managed to force your way into sleeping next to her plus you even kissed her-" Just then he was punched in the face, Sarah gasped then looked at Aomine.

"What is wrong with you!?" He doesn't say anything, Kagami stands up then punches back making Aomine crash back into a cabinet. He got up an once again punched Kagami he caught his fist then punched him in the side, Sarah tried to break them apart but only wound up pushed aside, she ran into the stage area and called out to everyone about the fight.

"Everyone, Aomine and Kagami are fighting!" They stopped singing then ran to where they were, Cassie and Akashi both went up to her.

"What happened?" She shrugged.

"I don't really know, I think Kagami was upset over something that happened and made Aomine mad then they started fighting," She nodded then Akashi went with everyone else, Cassie stayed with Sarah.

"Hey I know you were hiding something, later tell me what actually happened?" She nodded then they ran with everyone else, Kise and Murasakibara were holding them both back while Akashi walked over to Kagami and tugged on his hair, Kise let go then he did the same to Aomine.

"What the hell Akashi!?" Aomine yelled out, Kagami just grunted trying to remove his hand from his hair.

"Your both too old to be fighting over something like this, if it happens again I won't be so easy on you! Now go calm down!" He removed his grip from their hair then they both sighed and rubbed their hair. Sarah went over to Aomine, Kagami watched them they rolled his eyes and stormed off. Cassie sighed then walked after him. Kise sighed then looked at Aomine and Sarah, he smirked then went over to Akashi and whispered.

"Don't you think she's getting a little bit too close to him?" He looks at him.

"I think we can all very much see that. I won't do anything about it unless it starts to become a problem then I'll have to take matters into my own hands," He walks off leaving Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine and Sarah in the hallway.

Cassie catches up to where Kagami is and sees that he's locked the door behind him, she sighs then knocks on it. "Kagami, what are you doing in there?" There's no response. She sighs louder then is about to knock once more when she notices Kuroko reaching for the door handle.

"Kuroko, what do you think's wrong with Kagami?" He shakes his head.

"We'll never know if he doesn't open the door, but even then I don't really think he'll tell us," She sighs then nods and leans on the door.

"Yeah your right, maybe we could force him out of there?" Kuroko looks at her slightly confused.

"How when the doors locked and you've already tried?" She smirks at him then they both see Akashi walking towards us.

"What are you two doing down here?" Cassie goes over to him and grabs his hand and looks up at him.

"What do you want?" She pouts.

"Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I want something!" He looks at her with a 'Trust me I know what your really thinking right now' look.

"OK fine then, well I just needed you to help get Kagami out of here, the doors locked by the way," He sighs then goes over to the door and put his hand on the knob and jiggles it.

"Kagami, open the door!" Still no response, Akashi sighs then steps back slightly then kicks the door near it's center effectively knocking it down. Kagami inside turns around with a frightened expression, Cassie and Kuroko both walk inside.

"You know were probably going to have to pay for that later…" Cassie put her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter, you guys are pop stars you can break whatever you want, just please don't… but that's not why we broke the door down…" She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Why'd you start that fight?" Kagami looks away from her, Kuroko walks over and forces his face in their direction.

"It's not nice to ignore a girl when she's talking to you," Kagami's smashed face looks at Cassie, he points to Kuroko's hands, she nods then gently removes his hand from his mouth.

"Ah, that hurt Kuroko!" Kuroko shrugged then walked over to the busted door and just stood there.

"Now will you answer me, why did you start that fight?" He sighs then sits upright, and starts talking.

"Well, you all have to promise not to tell anyone else!" She turn around and looks at Akashi, he shrugs and nods as does Kuroko, then she nods as well.

"Well it's just that, Sarah I feel like she's gotten a bit to close to Aomine, and I don't know I just guess I got jealous of how relaxed she was around him…" Cassie smiles then looks him in the eyes.

"Kagami, we get a little bit like that I mean how do you think I feel when someone puts their grubby hands all over Akashi during concerts but I just let it slide... if I started picking fights with every person who liked him I'd never get the end of it, so doing something like that just isn't right" He sighs and looks down then.

"I know it doesn't, but I couldn't really think of anything else to do," Cassie pats his back then nods.

"Well look just let everything fall in to place because forcing is only going to make it worse, OK?" He sighs then looks back up at her.

"Yeah I guess," She smiles then stands up.

"Now, instead of moping around maybe you should take your mind off of it," He slightly smiles when she nods and leaves the room with Akashi. Kuroko and Kagami stay in the room a little while longer after they leave.

Back in the hallway they were talking among them selves. "You know I think Kagami was upset over something you did Aominecchi," Aomine looks up at Kise with a side-ways glance.

"Huh?" He nods then smirks.

"Yeah, maybe it was because you did or said something to make him so upset, cause he's not the type of person to say something to start a fight like that," Murasakibara also nods.

"He's right, Kagami has to be provoked to do something like that," Sarah looks at him then whispers so they don't hear her.

"You don't think it's _that_, do you?" Amonie sighs then shakes his head.

"Who know, but who cares anymore, but if he does that one more time I'll be sure to hurt him this time," Aomine walks off, she sighs then walks off after him.

"Aomine!" He stops halfway then slightly faces her, "You can't just do something like and not accept what comes from it!" He sighs then pushes her back against the wall, he looked down at her, she blushed deeply then tried pushing him off of her.

"There's nothing I'm suppose to do here, I mean why does he care, he's shouldn't now should he?" She looks away then shakes her head.

"Well, he must be upset about something other wise he wouldn't have just randomly done that!" Aomine smirks then leans down and kisses her, her eyes stay wide and she stands still until he removes his lips from hers.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" She blushes then shakes her head.

"I guess not…" He chuckles then turns around and starts walking away, she stands there confused on what to do now. Around the corner of where they were stood Kise and Murasakibara, Kise faces him and smirks.

"You know what this means?" Murasaibara shrugs.

"That things are going to get a lot more complicated?" He shakes his head.

"Your thinking too narrow Murasakibaracchi! No, it means that now almost everyone is in a relationship so that means more fan girls will come for us instead!" He looks at him and blinks a couple of times.

"Really?" He nods.

"Now, we should try our best to get everyone back on track, I wouldn't want to disappoint the fans," Murasakibara sighs then goes back to eating his food.

"Whatever~".

Everyone is now walking back to the hotel after they ate dinner. It was silent for the most part as awkward as well, Cassie decided to break it. "Hey, I was wondering if any of you guys had any ideas on outfits you wanted to wear?" Kise turns around in interest then goes over to Cassie and slings his arm around her neck.

"Well, I had a few ideas about that so why don't we…" Kise goes on talking while Akashi looks ahead and sees Sarah, he walks up and taps her shoulder, she turns her head and looks at him.

"Sarah, why don't you work with Kuroko and Kagami a bit more on their routine," She smiles and nods.

"Well only if they want to…" He shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter what they think, so I'll go tell them," She nods then kept walking, Akashi goes over to Cassie and whispers in her ear.

"I hope you don't mind it, but I'm hoping that maybe Kagami will move on from these petty feelings," She glanced over at him, he was talking to Kuroko, she shrugged.

"I don't know it might to be honest, but if it doesn't work then I won't be the one who picks up the pieces then," He chuckles.

"Always so rash..." She shrugs then goes back to talking to Kise.

Back at the hotel they moved all of the furniture out of one of the rooms and left Sarah, Kagami, and Kuroko alone, in the other room Cassie measured everyone for her new ideas. Kise while being measured, sighed deeply, she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He smirks while looking down at her.

"Well, it's just that everyone's going to be in a relationship soon, I mean Akashicchi has one…" She slightly blushes, he chuckles then continues on.

"Aominecchi has one and Midomiacchi has that one fan of ours who said he was gonna come back for something and…" She stands up and cuts him off.

"Wait, Aomine?" He nods.

"Yeah Sarah," Cassie looks at him in surprise then grabs his collar.

"What are you talking about, when did something like that happen!?" He looks at her slightly not being able to breathe.

"I don't know, maybe like two hours ago!" She let's go of his collar, letting him take in more air.

"Tell me everything you know, now!" He smirks then turns around childishly.

"Why should I tell you, it's not like it matters," She forces him back around facing her.

"Because if you don't I'll break that pretty face of yours!" Slightly afraid he still smirks.

"So…" She sighs then points to the room where Akashi is.

"I'll have Shi-chan deal with you instead," He looks at her in fear then gives in.

"Fine then I'll tell you, but before I do Murasakibaracchi also knows as well," She sighs deeply then face palms.

"Then why did I waste time on you!?" He chuckles then pats her head.

"Well, atleast with me you'll get better info," He winks at her, she shakes her head then sits down.

"Just hurry up and tell me," He nods then begins explaining everything he remembers. Back with Kuroko, Sarah, and Kagami they had just finished practicing and were now cooling down, the room was silent for the few expectations of cars and what was going on in the other room. Sarah decided to speak up.

"So do you guys think you have it down?" They both looks up and nodded, she smiled then it went back to silent 'What's with them, normally it'd be a lot more fun and not so… like this' she though. Kuroko decided to speak up this time.

"You know it wouldn't be so awkward in this room if Kagami wasn't so childish," Kagami grunted and looked at him.

"What are you-" Kuroko cuts him off.

"No I mean it, it doesn't matter what I think since I don't really care for your love interest anyways, but you need to figured out all of this stuff or you'll never be able to move on," Kagami opened his mouth but then closed it again then looked down.

"Yeah… your right, but I don't think I can say anything to her if your in the room," He nods then stands up and leave the room calmly, closing it behind him. Cassie and Kise both looked up to see Kuroko walking in the room, he goes over to the both of them, he points to the room where he previously was.

"Kagami's about to tell Sarah-kun something important," They look at one another then get up and put their ears to the door and listen to them, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi walk into the room and see them.

"What are you morons doing!?" Midorima asks loudly, they quiet him with a finger over their mouths, then place their ears back on the door.

"Shut up green idiot, were listening to Kagami, he's about to tell Sarah something… wait where's Aomine?" Murasakibara eats some chips then speaks with his mouth full.

"Sleeping, when we came home he went to bed," She sighs in relief then nods and goes back over to the wall, Akashi sighs then pulls the back of her shirt away from the wall.

"I'll tell you one thing, since you seem to be the only person who can make this right, you better not mess this up," She smiles then gives him a thumbs up.

"Trust me I've go through something like this almost fifty times now, so this can't be to hard," He nods then let's go of her shirt and she goes back to the wall where she hears Kagami talking. Kagami takes a deep breathe and looks up at her.

"Um I don't really know how to say this but… about you and Aomine…" He pauses then scratches the back of his head slightly.

"I sort of saw what happened in the room, but I just want you to know I don't really care who you choose. I just want you to know that I really like you and it would kill me to see you with someone like him," She looks up at him.

"But Kagami I-" He shakes his head.

"You don't have to say anything, just know that… I really care for you," He walks over to her and helps her stand up then kisses her, quickly he brakes apart with a more then flushed face matching hers. He turns around and leaves the room without another word she stands there even more confused then before. Kagami closes the door then sees everyone launch them selves from the wall and onto the floor, they all stand up and groan loudly.

"Oh darn it, looks like you beat me again Cassiecchi!" Kise chuckles awkwardly, Kagami looks at them slightly confused then shakes his head.

"I would ask but I feel like I shouldn't," He walks over and sits down on a chair, Cassie and Kise look at one another then nod. She walks over and takes Kuroko and Akashi's hands and goes into the room where Sarah is while Kise drags over Midomia over to Kagami. Sarah is dragged out from her thoughts when they bust into the room.

"Sarah we have to talk…" She looks around then sighs.

"Well, more like me but anyways, Kise told me about what happened with you and Aomine…" She gasps cutting her off.

"He did, wh-" She sighs.

"Wait a second then, we were listening to your conversation with Kagami cause Kuroko told us that he was gonna tell you something, but still this is a problem," She nodded.

"I know, but there really isn't anything I can say about it to be honest, I don't want to tell either of them anything," She groaned and sat down.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Cassie giggles.

"Well who knows but all I know is that, good job two days and they're crawling at you, what are you doing, cause I might want to try that on sh-" She cuts off my Akashi's voice.

"If you'd like to finish that sentence I suggest you do so on your own time, and it'll never happen even if you did try," She sighs then lowers her head.

"But anyways, Sarah all three of you guys need to figure out something or else everything will wind up messing it's self up, and right now we really can't afford that," She looks down then nods.

"Well, what do you all think I should do?" Kuroko speaks up first.

"I think you should choose carefully because if you choose by what we say you could wind up miserable for the rest of your life…" They both nod.

"I'm agreeing with Kuroko," Akashi nods as well, She slightly sighs then nods.

"OK then, but still I'll have to really think about this before I do anything OK?" They nod then she smiles and walks out of the room, Kuroko leaves as well while Cassie slumps on the wall and sighs deeply. Concerned, Akashi goes over to her.

"Not feeling well?" She shakes her head.

"No it's nothing like that… I just forgot what I was about to say so I didn't really give her any real advice at all," Akashi chuckles then gives her a side hug.

"Tell you what, I'll let you order whatever kind of sweets you want for all the hard work you've been doing," She beams up then nods, then she get's a goofy look on her face.

"Woops that's what I forgot to tell you, I have to finish some paper work, but you'll help me with it right?" He sighs and turns around.

"Only because it's you, but next time, I'm going to say no if it's this late again," She giggles then walks out of the room with him and where everyone else is.

* * *

**It's been sooooo long, I think... But anyways here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Reveiw and Favorite**


End file.
